


A miracle variation

by AmyYma2770



Series: The devil's consort [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Love, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are a stable coupleThey are having normal,lovely momentsThey are having fun and sexEverything is going well.But can it last forever?Of course notSome love, some sex, some fun.But death and threat are around the cornerEnjoy till it lasts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story inspired by the recent discussion if Deckerstar will be the end of the the show.  
> Of course, for me, they will not.  
> You can read this chapter as a oneshot. But the entire story is a little less paceful, as they have to fight against someone. Or something.  
> Why this title? Read till the end.  
> And of course, forgive my mistakes  
> All your comments Will be really appreciate

It took a year to be ready.  
He signed the contract (or better, he started to ask some favors back) one month after their official engagement.  
He wanted something special for her, for them: something that was meant only for them as a couple.  
And now here it was: he looked around one more time, waiting for his girls (yes, he had invited also the little devil), anxiety growing in his throat minute after minute.  
He was not sure about anything when Chloe Decker was involved: she had accepted so much in her life, including to be the named Lord of Hell Consort, that the idea to disappoint her simply terrified him.  
The car engine slowly dying announced the Deckers arrival.  
He deeply inhaled, stepped out the window door on the giant terrace and waved at them, Chloe’s eyes widening when she realized what “the surprise for their first anniversary” was while Trixie run to the full glass elevator shouting “Cooooooooooooooooool mammy: we have a villa at the seaside”.”  
“Not at the seaside, monkey-she told herself- it dominates the right place where we kissed for the first time, 2 years ago.”

Chloe walked across the living room, so different from the one in the penthouse: elegant, trendy, speaking wealthy, but with lot of her elements included: space to lay down on the floor to play games together; pictures of them together; the poster of Penelope’s movies and her father’s photos; even Trixie’s drawings. it was not the bachelor’s typical one. It was built for a family, considering children, even thought they were perfectly aware no other kids would come.  
She had never raised the topic, knowing Lucifer’s struggles with Trixie, but it was him to talk about it.

It had happened one night in her apartment, a couple of months after their first date: they were having soft, sweet sex when he had let his head on her belly, without moving or speaking. She had felt on her abdomen the tension running through his shoulders, along his spine.  
“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” she had asked, running her fingers through his tousled hair.  
He had been silent still for a while and then released his breath.  
“I have never thought of children. I mean, of having ones of my own, you know what I think of them. And I have never had interest in them, not to mention the not perfect examples of caring parents I have in front of me Then, I met you and your little one: the way you love her, put her first every time, considering her well-being was so surprising. And inspiring. And Beatrice is so ..well Beatrice: still an handful, but innocent and really loving me.  
Don’t misunderstand me, Chloe: Beatrice will have a special place in my life for the eternity and you know that is not a way to speak. But…the idea of you, bearing my child, our child…the idea of taking care of you, of us…has started to appeal me so much that I have just started imaging you, growing with him or her inside you, here to give life to someone who will love me for what I am.  
I have created the stars, but a new life…it is different. They were born from an angelic power, a child is from pure love with a woman who rules my heart.  
But I have than realized that dream will never come true: I can’t have children, not after the Fall, the Hell, all the damages I have suffered…I have lost that..gift. Forever”  
She had not replied, overwhelmed by all those feelings: Lucifer was not exactly the cheese kind of man all roses and dinners out..He hid feelings instead of showing, even with her. The process to speak openly was long and not easy, Linda had warned her.  
So, discovering he had thought of them as a family, a real one, without the possibility to realize his own one was more than she could bear. And he revealing himself so intimately because she was his consort and he trusted totally in her had made her love for him even stronger.  
Without speaking, she had grabbed his shoulders, making him slide towards her upper body to hold him as tight as possible and he had rested on her chest until the tension had disappeared and she had felt him smirk on her skin, while placing his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers first and then with his tongue. And the soft, sweet sex had become a little bit harder. 

Chloe inspected the rest of the 3 floor- building, where the second one was entirely for Trixie’s and guests rooms.  
Lucifer walked in front of her, describing the spaces, waiting for her reaction when they reached the last floor “And this is the master bedroom. Our bedroom”  
Chloe’s mouth fell open: it was painted in ivory and cream, with crimson details, like the one she had seen in a magazine.  
“Come on Detective: it is so anonymous and boring. The type of room on Pierce’s house, not in mine”  
She had laughed at that comment, because it had revealed the eating jealousy he had for her Lieutenant at that time.  
“Thought it was boring” she teased him, trying to sound annoyed, but her eyes betrayed her, dancing with joy over his face.  
“With you and me in that bed together, even the Silver City would be good” he replied, smiling triumphantly as she liked it.

They ate together on the terrace where Lucifer and Trixie had put candles all around (“Beatrice, you do not have any idea of style” “I have style. It is you that do not understand it” and “Bloody Hell, you are not decorating a Bday cake” “Of course I’m not. This is a terrace”) and when she felt asleep, Lucifer brought her in her room, closed the door and went back to the terrace.  
He found it empty and froze for a while: all the enemies, humans and celestial, they had fought over the past years were always ready to take revenge and even though Cain was still on Earth as an evil fighter and be such a kind of bodyguard for them in order to gain back his chance to die, they had to keep always their eyes open.  
“Detective” he still called her like that when he was worried or in pain  
She did not reply, but a music suddenly filled the room and in the candles light a silhouette appeared, marching gracefully to a chair he had not noted till that moment and took a seat.  
His attention fell on the high heels, the feather boa and the skintight red dress: a burlesque diva was in front of him  
“Chloe?” he breathed out  
“No. Blondy beauty. I’m your first anniversary gift, Mr.Morningstar”  
Lucifer swallowed hard as the idea of Chloe dancing and stripping for him was always difficult to manage, even though she was now his official Consort.  
And when Chloe moved to him, covered just with the boa and knelt in front of his chair, grabbing his belt and sliding her hands in his underwear, Lucifer forgot all the melted dark chocolate he had prepared to cover her compleyely to lick her skin from toe to hair slowly and lasciviously, having her squirming under his tongue and lips before asking her to return the favor. Or doing something else with her mouth.  
“Detective..”he breathed erratically.  
Chloe pointed her finger against his chest “Let me work. And be brave”  
The last thing he remembered was the sound of his belt on the floor and his trousers unzipped and he was hugely glad the room was soundproofed and Trixie usually slept like a log: he would make noise for sure. But his consort would pay for them in a short time.  
Or, considering she was placing her lips exactly where he wanted and was doing what he had dreamt about for the entire dinner in that moment, hopefully not so short


	2. Normality doesn't live here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal family spend time on the beach an feel relaxed.  
> The Deckerstar can't  
> Something evil is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paceful story is to finish.  
> A new foe is to be revealed.  
> Not very sure the direction the story will take as I have many ideas in my mind.  
> Just hope you enjoy it.

Chloe opened her eyes later in the night: the villa was silent and dark, the stars on the ocean clearly visible from the windows.  
She tried to sit down on the bed, but her sore body and Lucifer’s arm around her waist made her stop.  
She rearranged her position under the sheets, pressing her back closer to him: the heath he irradiated was comforting and the contact with his skin is something she couldn’t stop looking for.  
Linda had told her Lucifer had changed and was changing constantly for her. And the same was confirmed by everyone around them.  
Few persons, however, had noted she was changing too.

Trixie was the first one, of course- “You smile more often, mammy” or “You look soooooo relaxed” and “You spend more nights out”  
Maze also had realized that. In the typical Maze style “You are having sex, Chlo, aren’t you? And a very good sex, let me say. You stopped wearing your grandma’s underwear” she had commented with a lascivious smile.  
Dan had had the more direct approach “I haven’t seen you as bright and happy as you are in these days. You have someone special in your life” and when she had opened her mouth to reply, he had cut her off “Look, Chloe: I was not happy in the beginning, you know. I didn’t like him, I was mad and jealous. But I have seen how much he cares. And how much you care. And it is enough, for me”  
Chloe had hugged him: having Dan on her side was really important, also for Trixie.

What nobody could see and know is her deeper change: she had started trust someone totally. After her father’s death, it had never happened, even with Dan. She had started wearing her personal armor, to survive in a men’s world like the precinct and having Trixie to take care of, alone for most of the time, had made her strong and independent. She had never admitted she needed someone to be weak with, to show her wounds and her fears, someone who hugged her whispering in her hair “everything is ok” or “I’m proud of you”.   
Someone able to read under her skin and made her feel a real woman, also in bed.  
Lucifer’s mojo did not work on her, but the rest worked a lot and Chloe had quickly found the her hot, smut dreams were nothing compared to reality. What increased her self-confidence so much that even Pierce, still her Lieutenant had stopped to torment her in the office.  
Pierce… Marcus or Cain, as Lucifer preferred to call him.  
She shivered thinking of the months they had spent together as a couple, making Lucifer mad and the rest of the team unhappy.

“Are you ok, luv?” Lucifer’s voice in her ear was sleepy, but soft.  
Probably he had sensed her body tension and he was trying to make her relax kissing gently her neck, her shoulder, her spine.  
The fact she had dated Marcus for weeks, sending Lucifer’s heart into pieces is something she had not fully processed yet, but she was sure she would feel guilty for the rest of her life.  
As he was reading her mind and her heart, thing she was aware he could do effortlessly, his arm around her waist lost his grip and his hand slipped lower, caressing her belly to land in the middle of her legs, grabbing her gently.  
Despite she was tired and they had very intense rounds after her stripping performance, she immediately reacted to him.  
“Just let me know where” he breathed warmly on her left side.  
“Piano” she replied and found herself sit on top of the instruments, while Lucifer took place to play.  
But his hands slipped from the keys to her ankles, moving up along her calves and legs, reaching her arms and forced her lay on the lid.  
Chloe closed her eyes and let him work over her: the idea she had taken the place of all his lovers still surprised her. But really, he had had no eyes for anyone else after their engagement.  
She had filled the emptiness in his life. He was still working on her emotionally and, yes, also physically, driving her on edges she had ignored or pretended to do.  
But after some nights (and also days) when they had shared the beds, she had realized how much she had missed that kind of contact: having someone who made feel her special, who literally ignited just seeing or touching her. She loved the way he reacted when her warmth breath crossed his lips: she always placed a hand over his heart, just to sense the rate increased.  
It was beyond having sex, it was beyond making love: it was completeness. And it had never happened before him.  
And now, over the smooth, cold surface of his beloved piano, she had the same thought which had crossed her mind since the beginning of their relationship: Lucifer would die without her. But for sure she would never survive alone. 

They had planned to spend some days in the villa, considering Trixie’s vacation from school and the calm period at the precinct.  
They spent their time on the beach, swimming or building sand castles with Lucifer always complaining about this or that detail and Trixie always ready to keep up with him.   
Chloe looked at them from time to time, while sunbathing or reading a book: they were always quarreling, but head to head, Trixie looking at him adoringly and Lucifer tried to seem annoyed or bored. But the smile at the corner of his eyes always betrayed him.  
“That is perfect” Chloe surprised herself to think. And she was immediately aware that it would never last too much.

That night, she made a strange dream: she saw Azrael, Lucifer’s younger sister. She seemed in pain and asking for help. Her face was so contracted and her eyes so full of fear and desperation that Chloe woke up and breathed open mouth, as she was suffocating.  
“Mammy?” Trixie’s voice crossed the silent room, hesitantly.  
“Ehi monkey-she told her immediately- it is ok. I have just had a bad dream. But I’m fine”  
But Trixie run to her, throwing her arms around her mother’s neck: she was trembling and sobbing.  
“Trixie, what’s happens?”  
“It is Lucifer, Mammy. I have never seen him like that”  
“Like that?”  
“He looks mad, mammy. His red eyes seem even worse than usual”  
Red eyes? Chloe was immediately out of her bed: Lucifer never shifted if Trixie was around.  
She had seen him a couple of times and was not scared of him. But he hated to be seen by her in his devil form.  
“Ok, monkey, let me check why Lucifer did t, ok?”  
Chloe reached the living room, her heart rate faster and faster, an uncomfortable knot forming in her throat: something was wrong she knew.  
Lucifer turned to her when she arrived: he looked really angry and dangerous. But not for them.  
He stopped when he realized it was her and stepped a little backwards, when Trixie emerged from her mother’s shadow.  
“I’m sorry Beatrice-he whispered, barely audible-I did not mean to scary you”  
Trixie threw herself to him, grabbing his legs “I’m not scared of you. I’m scared for you. Something is making you suffer. And I don’t like it.”  
Lucifer bent a little to kiss her head and pull her closer: “Don’t worry dear. I’ll fix everything, I promise”  
Trixie nodded, hugged him one time more and then moved away to her room.  
“Mammy arrives for the bedtime story, monkey, ok?” Chloe tried to sound relaxed  
Trixie nodded once more and disappeared  
“Lucifer…”she did not need to add anything else.  
Lucifer hold her tight for a while and then showed her his mobile phone  
“Amenadiel sent me this one. “  
Chloe looked at the picture and gasped in horror: now she knew what her dream meant.  
“It is back, Chloe, it is back. And nobody is safe here if even the Angel of Death is in danger”


End file.
